Finding Home Again
by LilShafe41
Summary: Michiko is finally sent off on her own journey by her brother after years of being kept inside. For good reason too. She has a tailed beast in her as well. But when she arrives at this new village everything seems so familiar. Especially a very energetic blond boy. As she goes through her new adventures what other secrets are just waiting to be found.
1. Info

Name: Michiko (means beautiful wise child) Murakami  
><span>Age: <span>16  
><span>Height:<span> 5' 1"  
><span><br>Weight: 108 lbs

(Looks like her but doesn't wear that kind of clothing or her hair in that style.)

Looks: Auburn red hair usually in a low loose ponytail. Deep brown eyes. Fair complexion. Wears whatever feels comfortable but not too bummy unless tired or sick.

Personality: She is a sweet young girl who just enjoys life as it comes. She loves the outdoors but rarely gets to go anywhere in the Hidden Cloud Village in Lightning Country because people consider her a freak. She takes things calmly and rarely over reacts except when she's worried about other people but when she does get angry she goes all out but barely anybody has seen her like that because it takes a lot to get her angry. She puts other before herself constantly. She is very smart and talented but no one but her older brother even knows she exist. She's quick in battle and sweet when having a conversation. Get to know her and she'll protect you with her life. She can seem naive at times and occasionally a crybaby but can be caught staring into the distant like she's trying to remember something.

Info: She's considered a freak for having the Ten Tail Lynx sealed inside of her but she never feels hatred or sadness towards the villagers. She simply tries to understand them and see things from their point of view. Her demon's name is Genso and it's a girl demon. She lives with her 29 year old brother Yuu and they are all they have. Yuu use to be one of the greatest ninjas in Lightning Country that people had ever seen though he was still at a very young age he had no special jutsus he was very physically strong and could defeat anyone he wanted. That all changed when she was 12 and her whole died due to a terrible accident caused by her. She lost control of her demon and they ended up killing every one in their clan except her and Yuu. She didn't remember any of it though and when Yuu told her what happened she vowed to gain complete control of the demon and make a difference in this world. They've lived together in a nice little apartment in the Hidden Cloud Village ever since then. She now does have most of the control with her demon and they are almost like friends. She hears her demon talk to her in her head and she talks back with her thoughts. She has such great control she can use her demon's powers freely. Her demon is basically the most powerful of all demons and can control any element known to man. She use her powers at will and they come in handy very often.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Your Ready Michiko

Your POV:

I was cleaning at home like I always did while Yuu was away at work. I stopped and looked outside at the now setting sun. I sighed to myself and put all the cleaning supplies away. I went to one of the large bookcases and took out one of the medical ninja books. I walked over to the window and sat on the little concealed patio that face out to the mountains of the west covered in forest. I sat down and started to read but my mind was else where.

'I love this place. I really do but I just don't belong here. I feel like I've been caged up. How am I suppose to be me and learn to help people and make a difference if I'm cooped up in here all day? I know I can't go outside and it's only because Yuu is protecting me but I need to go where my heart belongs.' I thought to myself. Then Genso spoke up.

'Well my darling I've lived for thousands of years and usually I'd give some advice that you're needed here but I too feel the same. We are one together and what you feel I feel. We need to go somewhere that's for us...WATCH OUT!' Even without Genso's warning I had heard something headed towards me and I snapped around quickly in full concentration and swiftly grabbed the kunai headed from my throat twirled it in my fingers quickly and threw it back along with a few kunai's of my own while never leaving my seat. I heard a yelp and the kunai's hit against the door pinning whoever the intruder was along with them. I jumped up and cautiously made my way over to the living room where the shot had came from. I was no fool and knew how cruel people could act and I was a ninja myself even though I don't remember going to school for it but I was probably more trained than any ninja you'd ever meet but I'd never gloat. I flipped on the light switch and saw the tall gruff looking man with piercing green eyes and shaggy brown hair pinned to the door smiling to himself in satisfaction.

"Yuu? What do you think you were doing? That wasn't very nice you know." I asked looking at him confused.

"Wow. My little baby sister sure has grown up. I remember a day when that would've scared you to death and you'd go crying to your room. Well then Michiko. It's settled." I let out a small laugh and was a bit surprised he had used my full name.

"Well I think it's just you're getting rusty old man because I heard that throw before you even thought about doing it. And what's settled exactly?" I asked taking the kunai's out of his clothes. He laughed loudly and scuffed up my hair.

"Old and rusty? HA! You're just asking for trouble squirt." We laughed and he turned a little more serious then looked away at the sun that was almost below the tree line as he spoke.

"Michi I think you've matured quite a bit and as much as you like to deny it I know you don't want to be here. Staying in this house all day I just can't imagine it especially with talent like yours. You got to see the world outside these walls. I can't leave this place because I have a life and job here but you have nothing keeping you attached to this village. You've surpassed most kids your age though you wouldn't know that and I think it's time for you to start a new. So it's settled. From now on you're going to live in The Hidden Leaf Village Konoha by yourself. I've made arrangements and you'll be staying there to just be you and live how you want to. Make friends and be a kid and most importantly have fun. *clears throat* So Michiko you are now evicted from my apartment. Get your things and get out." He was trying to act tough and not make it harder for himself then it already was. I saw right through his macho man act that he was putting on. I had tears in my eyes. I jumped at him hugging him hard. He smiled and hugged back.

"If anything happens you send for me and I'll be right there. Man, I'm gonna miss you so much." Yuu whispered in my ear and hugged me protectively.

'Wow Michi talk about coincidence huh? We were just thinking about leaving. This should be fun and don't worry you're not living by yourself. You'll still have me.' Genso said sounding excited by the news. I smiled broadly.

"So Yuu, What's the plan on sneaking me out?" He already had it planned out and answered back immediately in a hushed tone.

"When the sun is fully set and everyone goes to bed we'll sneak you out and you'll travel through the west mountains until you each Konoha. It will take you about a week but I know you'll make it safely." I nodded and went to my room gather the stuff I had into a large bright green duffel bag with bright yellow spots on it. I took everything until the only things left in my room were the now a stripped bed and some empty furniture. I changed into a loose green button up shirt with low rider jeans that were snug yet comfy. I kept my hair in a high ponytail and waited for the sun to set. I sat on the couch and fiddled with my thumbs nervously. I could only imagine what it must be like there. It had to be better then here always too gloomy and dull. Yuu tapped me on the shoulder knocking me out of my daydream. I saw the sun had set and Yuu gave me a backpack filled with enough food to last a couple weeks and some money he had hid at the bottom. He also gave me a cloak to put on until I was out. We snuck out and made it to the gate silently. The guards were passed out drunk. Yuu turned me around and gave me one last hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"Be safe and when you get there go to the Hokage's office. She'll know who you are." I nodded and looked at him hard examining him one last time so I wouldn't forget his face and dashed off with great speed into the forest and he did the same but back to our I mean his apartment. When I knew I was out of Cloud Village territory I threw off the cloak and burst at an even greater speed while holding two large bags and still conserving much energy. I flew through the trees racing towards my new future. I knew I could do this. I had to have confidence in myself. Genso felt the little doubt I had in my heart.

'Don't worry so much Michiko you're ready for this.'


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Are You Really The Ten Tailed Lynx?_**

Your POV:

I leapt from limb to limb gracefully and swiftly never making even the slightest sound. I kept beat with the pulsing earth far below the tree tops. It was noon of the fourth day since Yuu had snuck us out of the village, Genso and I that is. But if you'd look at me you sure wouldn't guess I had been traveling for a few days. I had my high ponytail still in place perfectly with the wind blowing my long red hair behind me. I had on my green short sleeve button up shirt with my loose faded blue jeans that didn't even have a wrinkle in them and to top it off my white sneakers didn't even have a scuff on them all while carrying two large bags over my shoulder. I hadn't stopped running since I left. I was just too excited and full of energy. I never even got a wink of sleep and ate while I went but it looked like I had just left this morning. I knew we were almost to Konoha and would be there any minute now. Genso and I had talked in my mind the whole time there so we wouldn't get bored and since we hadn't been outside in the daylight so long everything around us was like we were seeing it for the first time.

_'HA! A week he said. We'll be there in a few more leaps.'_ Genso said beaming like an idiot. I just rolled my eyes and laughed. I stopped on a high branch and looked at the clearly visible Hidden Leaf Village of Konoha in front of me.

_'Well since we're so early and we got all this free time why don't I slow down and get to know the nature around here? It's safe here and besides we need it's trust if we're going to use it properly and look there. There's a little dirt path that'll lead us straight to the gates.'_ I thought back looking at the ground below me at what I just described. Genso agreed happily. I hopped down quietly and the moment I hit the ground I felt Genso's powers surge through my body. The nature had already trusted me and was welcoming me to my home. It all felt so familiar like I had been here before but that was impossible. I felt so at peace here like I finally belonged somewhere. The wind blew alongside me as I walked down the path and I could've sworn the trees were swaying their branches at me like they were waving. I stopped and bowed to the forest on either side of me with a gentle grin. I couldn't help myself from acting childish as I would blow at the wind around me and the it'd send a gust of air at me. I laughed as a breeze went across my left palm then up swirling around my neck and then down to my other palm tickling me the whole time. I had moved my body with the wind and when it reached my palm outstretched towards Konoha something caught my eye. It was something on the path that was standing out. I automatically went into attack mode but relaxed when I realized it was just some blonde haired kid about my age. He was wearing a black and orange jumpsuit with a leaf ninja band around his head. He also had these piercing blue eye that were staring at me in wonder. I couldn't pull my gaze away he seemed like a pretty cool guy. Something about him also seemed familiar. Then I heard Genso snarl in my head.

_'Michiko watch out for that boy! He had the nine tailed fox Kyuubi sealed in him. I can hear that demon telling his boy about me right now. He knows I'm sealed in you Michiko!'_ I blinked and tilted my head to the side. He didn't looked dangerous and I wasn't that worried but Genso seemed like it and I knew why so I approached him cautiously. I stopped about five feet away from him and he took a step back. He had his guard up probably because of what his demon had told him. I smiled and waved to him.

"Hello there. So you have the nine tailed fox Kyuubi sealed in you I hear. Well I'm Michiko Murakami but call me Michi. My brother sent me here from the Lightning Village and I was told I'll be living here on my own from now on. And your name is?" I asked politely and sincerely curious. He seemed surprised by how nice and open I was being but relaxed and answered my question.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be Hokage here one day! And hey do you really have the ten tailed lynx Genso inside of you?" He had said the first part all excited and determined pointing to himself but when he asked me the question he had on a suspicious face like he didn't believe what his demon had said. I couldn't help but laugh. I just kept laughing. He looked at me funny then started to laugh too.

"Why yes I do." I said through giggles trying to calm myself down. Maybe him and I could be friends.

_'Michi keep your guard up.'_ Genso snarled. I huffed but did as I was told.

"Hey I kind of have a favor to ask." I said looking at the ground in front of me. He stopped laughing and looked at me kind of confused."Can you keep this a secret? I mean me having Genso sealed inside of me please." I said quietly kicking my feet slightly.

"Um sure but why?" He asked confused. I was the one who was really confused though.

_'Did he just ask why? He should know why. People like us are seen as outcast in society.'_ I thought to Genso looking for answers.

_'My dear this boy is not like us. Sure he grew up with no family and had a really tough childhood because of that demon but now people have excepted him with it. I've seen it in his memories but don't worry my is too weak to read yours. The only thing he really can do is feel my presence in you.'_ Genso said with a evil smirk across her feline face. I understood and thought how to carefully answer this.

"Um for some personal reasons. I just want to let people know on my own time." I said looking in his eyes so he'd know my sorrow.

"Oh" Was all I got out of him. I didn't like the tense feeling in the air so I smiled.

"Well I better get going. I was told when I get here I have to go see the Hokage for my new arrangements. So goodbye for now Uzumaki-san, future Hokage of Konoha. I hope we can become great friends and I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again soon." I said bowing low before him with a heart warming smile and then taking off into the tree branches above us. I had moved so quick it looked like I disappeared. I slowly made my way through the trees as I left him there stunned and with a small blush on his cheeks. I giggled to myself, happy with the new person I just met.

_'Michi I don't like you being around that boy. He's a bad influence and besides just think of what Yuu would say.'_ Genso said seeming irritated.

_'Oh do not even give me that. I'm not stupid you know. I read up on the history of the tailed beasts past. I know how you and Kyuubi constantly fought but when you really needed each other you were the best of friends.'_ I thought mad by how little she thought I knew.

_'Humph. Fine do whatever. Could you just speed it up because I'm exhausted and I want to sleep.'_ She said in a I don't care way. I rolled my eyes because she had done nothing but did speed it up anyway because I was pretty tired myself. I leapt and leapt farther and farther. I could see it getting closer and closer. I jumped of the last branch with a long stride and landed right in front of the gates of Konoha. Then something sparked in me. I realized it then at that moment. I was finally here. I was finally home.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: You'd Be Surprised.  
><span>_****__**

Your POV:  
><span>

I had just landed in front of the gates to Konoha and was admiring it. After I told the guards my purpose they let me pass. It was barely past noon so I walked around town a little to get use to the area and I fell in love with the town instantly. Everything was so lively. Nothing like my old village where it's all gloomy and boring. I had walked around for about an hour then decided it's be a good time to find the Hokage's office and then get to my new place so I could get a shower then bed. Only problem was I had no idea where I was. I saw a red headed boy about my age with the symbol of love on his forehead standing outside a little restaurant like he was waiting for someone. I thought I recognized him but wasn't sure. I walked towards him.

_'Be on guard Michi. He has the one tailed beast Shukaku sealed in him. He's not very strong like us and he can't even tell I'm here but still... Just be cautious ok._' Genso said in a little lazy tone. I didn't care but there sure was a lot of demons in this town but from the way people were avoiding him I guessed everyone already knew. I walked up in front of him and stopped. I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention. He looked at me bored. I smiled up at him.

"Hi. You wouldn't happen to know where the Hokage's office is would you? It's my first day here and I'm gonna live here too but I have no idea where I'm going." I laughed at myself for being so reckless. His eyes widen slightly because of how unafraid I was being.

"I sort of know what you've been through so there is no reason for me to be scared." I said quietly to him understanding his expression. His eyes widen more though he was still confused by what I meant. That's when it hit me. I remember where I'd seen him before.

"Oh now I remember. Your the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village aren't you?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled brightly and bowed. Just because I never left home doesn't mean I didn't know what went on in the outside world.

"There's no need for that and you need to go that way." He said in a monotone voice pointing down the street towards a tall building. I nodded.

"Thank you very much. Sorry to bug you like that. You know the real reason I came over here besides me being lost was you looked so lonely. I only wanted to help but I probably just made you annoyed huh?" I laughed at my own stupidity and looked back at the building he pointed to.

"Gaara" I heard him say. I looked back at him.

"Hmm?" I asked

"My name... is Gaara." I smiled happily but someone walking by kicked up quite a large stone and was headed for Gaara's head. I heard his sand start to move but I effortlessly caught it in mid air. He stared at me in wonder.

"It's nice to meet you Gaara. I'm Michiko Murakami but please just call me Michi." I looked at the rock and then crushed it in my hand. I open my hand back up and there was quarts left behind that had been in the middle. I smiled and grabbed Gaara's wrist and set the quarts in his hand.

"You see. Even in the most unexpected places you can find beautiful things. Even if their not rare they're still worth looking at." I said smiling at him. He just looked from the quarts to me. I looked at a clock on the wall and saw it was already three.

"Oh no I better get going. It was nice meeting you Gaara-san. I hope we can see each other again before you leave town. Goodbye." I said hastily walking away and waving to him. He let a tiny smirk come across his face and his hand made a small flick in an attempt at waving goodbye. I walked down the street in a hurry and stood in front of the large lopsided building. I walked in and went up the stairs. No one seemed to be around. The door to the office was unlocked so I just walked in and stood there not sure what to do. I saw the busty blonde women staring at piles of paper works looking bored. I just stood there. She noticed me and looked up then smiled.

"Ah you must be Michiko. You're brother told me about you. I wasn't expecting you for another three days or so but I guess that happens when you have such a strong demon sealed in you. And I see you have such great control too." I wasn't surprised she knew I mean after all she is the Hokage. She has a right to know these kinds of things.

"Why thank you Lady Hokage. It's a pleasure to know you think so highly of me." I said bowing slightly.

"Please just call me Lady Tsunade." I nodded

"Well Lady Tsunade I don't want to seem rude but can you pretty please tell me where I'll be staying. I'm in a dire need for a shower and some sleep." She laughed a little then rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Well Michiko the thing is we weren't expecting you so soon so we haven't gotten you're housing fully cleaned and ready yet. But I do have something I need to give you though." I understood the circumstances and I wasn't mad. She leaned down and pulled something out of her desk and threw it to me. I caught it and examined it with great care. I beamed at my reflection in the ninja leaf band in my hand.

"Welcome to Konoha, Michiko Murakami, Ninja of the Leaf. You will be placed on Team Kakashi with Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. Sorry about the housing thing but if you want there's a shower room down the hall. You can clean up and change in there. When you're done the teams should all be down at the training grounds about now. You should go and introduce yourself to everyone." I smiled happily.

"Thank you so much and I will. Oh and could I just leave my bags in here for now?" She nodded and I headed for the door but Lady Tsunade spoke up.

"You know people around here are a lot more understanding then you'd think. You should try telling someone besides Naruto about your little secret. You'd be surprised." She said staring out the window. I actually agreed with her. I really wanted to tell someone. I hated keeping things from people. I nodded to myself and decided I would tell my team when I got there. I left the room and went down the hall to the shower room with my bag that had all my stuff in it and left behind the one with food and money. I took a shower then dried my hair. I brushed my teeth and then gargled. I changed into my ninja outfit (The one at the top) and tied the leaf band around my neck tight so it was a tight choker. I just put my hair into a single high loose ponytail. I went back to her office but she wasn't there so I just left the two bags against the wall and left. I walked around town sort of slowly in no big rush to go anywhere. I didn't know where I was going but I could feel chakra pulses in the earth so I followed them. I knew I was there when I felt the immense pulses coming quicker and stronger. Along with them though I could feel familiar presences near by. I followed the familiar pulses now and found Naruto with a pink haired girl that was a leaf ninja along with them was Gaara and two other people that were sand ninjas. The one was a girl with blonde hair that had them pulled back into four ponytails and the other was a boy with purple make up on and had on a hat that made him sort of look like a cat. I could've sworn I was having deja vu. It felt like I had already met all the ninjas I was seeing. Naruto had been bugging Gaara about something and the pink haired girl was yelling at him to shut up. I leaned against a tree and watched with a smirk. I watched as everyone got more agitated with Naruto and even other leaf ninjas started to join in the argument. I eventually couldn't help myself and let out a muffled giggle because I covered my mouth. They all looked at me and Naruto and Gaara were the only ones who didn't look at me confused by the band around my neck.

"Michiko-chan!" Naruto yelled running up to me and dragging me by the hand to the other people. He stopped in front of the pink haired girl and Gaara with the other two people.

"I heard you're going to be on the same team with us. Michiko-chan this is Sakura Haruno. She's on the same team as us." He said all excited facing me towards the pink haired girl.

"Hello Haruno-san. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm looking forward to being on the same team as you. I hope we'll be great friends." I said in a sweet voice bowing before her. The other around us seemed surprised. She smiled at me and bowed back.

"Just call me Sakura and I do too." I looked at the others beside Gaara.

"Oh that is Gaara Temari and Kankuro. They are the sand siblings." Sakura said pointing them out.

"I've already met Gaara and it's nice to meet you. I'm Michiko Murakami." I said waving. They smiled back and even Gaara gave a small smirk.

"This is going to be so great Michiko-chan. Now on our team there will be two people with..." He quickly covered his mouth realizing he almost gave my secret away. I hit him lightly on top of the head.

"Naruto you're so silly. Sometimes you make no sense." I laughed brushing off the incident. He sighed and laughed a little too.

"Say why don't you introduce me to your other friends here?" I said asked Sakura looking at the groups of people staring at us.

"Sure well that's Might Guy, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, TenTen, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Kurenei Yuhi, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Asuma Sarutobi and over there is Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru." She said going down the line of people and then pointed over to a tree where one boy sat lazily and the other stood looking playfully with a very large dog next to him.

"Why'd you use our full names you stupid billboard head?" Ino said looking evil.

"Because she's new and has no idea who we are Ino pig." Sakura gritted through her teeth. I laughed nervously and went over to the others Sakura had just introduced me to.

"Um hi there." I said not knowing what to do really...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Sceret Told and A New Best Friend

Your POV:

"Um hi there." I said not knowing what to do. Might Guy and Rock Lee came over to me.

"Oh how beautiful. Her sweetness is over whelming." They said in unison grabbing my hands. I laughed nervously.

"Stop being stupid. You're going to scare her away." I heard Neji said in a rather cold tone and they both back off with anime tears. I saw that him and Hinata were both next to each other and I walked up to them.

"Wow you're cousins huh? Your Byakugan is so amazing. I did a lot of research on that a while back ago and from what I remember most peoples is different. But even so it's still quite a rare technique only used by Hyuga's am I correct?" Neji nodded and Hinata looked away looking very nervous.

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm being rude Hinata-san. There's no reason for you to be so nervous anyway. You're quite the pretty girl. You know you should flaunt it more often. I can tell that's probably not you're style but hey like my brother says everyone always has room for adjustment. And you know maybe we could hang out and be friends. That'd be fun you know. If you ever have some free time just come and find me. I'm always up for having fun with a friend. Oh no now look at me rambling on. I'm sorry I don't get out much like this. It's nice to meet new people. Back at the Lightning Village the only real person I knew was my brother and his old friend Kakashi he hasn't seen in a while." I laughed at myself for making such a big long ordeal with this immensely shy girl. I could feel everyone's eyes on me surprised that I had no real friends.

"Oh n-no that's alright. And t-that'd be n-nice." Hinata said a little shaking with a small smirk. I smiled even brighter. I looked around and saw Sakura and Ino still fighting with Naruto in the middle. I rolled my eyes and moved on. I saw TenTen and Choji and walked over to them.

"Hello." TenTen said cheerfully and Choji just grunted because he had food in his mouth.

"Hi. So are they always like this?" I asked pointing towards Sakura and Ino.

"Yeah. Ever since they were little. It's kind of getting old actually." TenTen said rolling her eyes. I noticed Choji's bag of potato chips. My mouth watered a little.

"Um can I have like one please. I'm dying here." I said in a kind of sheepish way.

"Sure.." He said muffled. I grabbed one out of the bag and ate it whole.

"Yummy!" I said in a happy way shooting my fist in the air. People around me looked but I didn't care. I walked over to the older people like Asuma and them.

"Sorry about Kakashi being late...again. He does this a lot but he'll show up...eventually." The one women said. I just laughed and nodded and then made my way over to the tree where now three boys and a dog stood. It was Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru. I leaned against the tree Shikamaru was laying underneath. My exhaustion was kicking in. I stood over Shikamaru.

"That's a pretty high rank for being so young. You must be pretty smart." He just grunted lazily. I smirked at him. He just rolled his eye. Just then something yellow and blue was in front of my eyes. I stood up straight and looked carefully and saw it was a butterfly perched right on my nose. I giggled. I was use to this happening. For some reason animals have always been drawn to me. I took it off but kept it perched on my finger. I turned to Shino knowing about the Aburame clan and how they were insect experts.

"Hey Shino. This is a swallowtail butterfly right? They're pretty rare universal wise. It's to be expected though. The most beautiful are always the hardest to find. This one is quite the brave one though. Coming out here in the open like that. You're gonna get yourself hurt little one. Now go back to the forest. Be where it's safe for you." I said the last couple sentences to the little fluttering butterfly on my hand. It seemed to listen and left on it's own. I giggled and looked back to Shino. He scouted his glasses back up and nodded to me.

"Yes you were correct. That one only came out in the open because it seemed attracted to you." He said looking in the direction it had left. I blushed but then heard a bark and I turned around quick and saw Akamaru right in my face. I laughed and patted him on the head.

"Well hello there. You're quite the friendly one aren't you." He barked again and licked my face. I laughed and whipped the dog slobber off my face. I looked behind him at Kiba.

"You're quite the lucky one to have such a great companion as him." I said while petting Akamaru on the head. He had this different scent to him. Probably because his close relation to being like a dog but it was weird. I can tell you one thing though. It didn't repel me. He glared at me and grunted then walked off to another group and Akamaru whined and followed him. I was a little put back.

"Um did I do something wrong?" I asked looking after Kiba worried I had offended him somehow. Shikamaru grunted

"Who knows. Ugh so troublesome." Shino shook his head.

"Ignore Kiba. He's being moody for some reason." Then he walked off after him leaving me with Shikamaru alone. I sighed. I didn't know what I had did wrong. I just noticed how quiet Genso had been. I closed my eyes and focused on her. I could see her now asleep in the very large cage. Her body towered over my own but still in her sleep she looked so gentle. I smirked and came back to real life. I looked over and Shikamaru was giving me a weird look.

"Oh sorry just tired. Do you mind if I sit down next to you? Kakashi still isn't here yet." He shrugged his shoulders and moved over a little. I plopped down and leaned against the tree. I stared up about the sky and looked at the large fluffy white clouds that mindlessly drifted by. I felt like I had done this before. Like a long time ago maybe. I started to concentrate and tried to remember but nothing was coming to me. I felt Shikamaru nudge me.

"If you kept concentrating like that you're going to hurt yourself." He said with a smirk. I scoffed.

"Ha yeah right genius boy. I bet I could outwit you anytime anywhere." I said poking his cheek. He got a cocky smile.

"We'll see about that. One day we'll play a game of shogi and then we'll really see who is the smarter ninja." He said watching the clouds drift by. I nodded and let out a chuckle as I noticed Naruto watching me as me and Shikamaru talked.

"Sure. Whatever you say Shika-san." I yawned as he looked over at me annoyed by the nickname. Eventually I just couldn't take it anymore and I drifted off without thinking. I dreamed of a river and I was splashing in it. I was having a fun time. Then all of a sudden I felt like I was choking and the water around me turned to blood. I was panicking and didn't know what was going on. I heard an evil laugh coming from somewhere but I couldn't pin point it.

"Michiko-san? Michiko-san?" I heard someone calling from far away in a worried voice. I jolted out of up out of my sleep and realized it was just a dream. I settled down and looked around. Shikamaru was giving me a worried expression.

"Are you ok Michiko-san? You stopped breathing and you're holding my shoulder very tight." I looked and saw I was grasping at his shirt on his shoulder.

"Oh yea I'm fine. Just a dream. Sorry bout that." I said catching my breath.

"Well would you mind letting go. I have to go train." I let go of his shirt.

"Oh yea sorry." I looked away into the trees were I heard running water far away from where I was but even so it still startled me from the dream I just had. Shikamaru gave me one last worried look then walked away. I wrapped my arms around my knees and laid my head on top of them. I didn't like being left alone like this. I buried my face into my legs and tried to calm down. I felt something nudging me and whimper. I looked up and saw Akamaru. I smiled.

"So do you have time totake a nap with me?" I asked looking hopeful. He barked happily and I took that as a yes. He laid down next to me and I snuggled up into his fur and he curled himself up. It wasn't long before I fell asleep again. I didn't even dream this time but I was woken up by a tap on my shoulder. My eyes fluttered open. I looked at Akamaru who had woken up as well. I knew I had to go so I kiss him on the head.

"Thank you. You're such a sweet heart." He barked and ran off probably to find Kiba. I looked up at the person who tapped my shoulder.

"Hey where have you been! We've been waiting all day!" I heard Naruto yell running over to me with Sakura next to him.

"Oh Michiko-san this is Kakashi. He's on our team as well." Sakura said kindly. I looked at the silver haired man. I narrowed my eyes.

"No it's not." I said coldly and pulled out a kunai and stabbed the man through the stomach. Everyone turned to me in horror at what I had just done. Before anyone could say anything I took the kunai out of him and pointed to a tree top beside me.

"The real one's there." I flicked my kunai and I heard a yelp and then the real Kakashi fell out of the tree. There was a poof behind me as the fake Kakashi turned into a log. Everyone stared at me in shock.

"But how did you know?..." Sakura asked shocked how fast I figured it out. Kakashi rubbed his head and got up. He walked over to me and I smirked at him.

"I shouldn't expect less from Yuu Murakami's little sister." Kakashi said seeming a bit upset I found him. Everyone's eyes widen except Naruto's. Even the sand siblings were shocked. Guy came over to us.

"Is this really Yuu's little sister?" He asked examining me.

"I'm shocked you haven't figured it out yet Guy." Kakashi said in a sly tone.

"Wait up! Hold on a minute! Who's this Yuu guy? And why's he such a big deal?" Naruto said totally confused. Sakura hit him on the head.

"You idiot! He's Michiko's elder brother!" She yelled. Neji explained to him though.

"Yuu Murakami is from the famous Murakami clan from the Lightning Village. He was famous all around and was the strongest ninja in his whole village by the age of 12. He was no good with jutsu's but used them when necessary. He was very powerful and used his chakra wisely. He could've of done great thing but for some reason when he was 25 his whole clan except him and his little sister died in a terrible massacre. He resigned from his position as a ninja and moved out of the Murakami manor and lived in an apartment with his sister. He started to lived a normal life as a restaurant owner. I can't believe I didn't put it together sooner. You're that little sister." Neji said looking at me along with everyone else. I shrugged and acted as if it was no big deal.

"My brother did tell me to say hi if I saw you Kakashi. He may of been great then but the old man's getting rusty. He's not as quiet anymore with his attacks." I said laughing.

"Come on now. He's not that old. He's only two years older than me." He said jokingly.

"I know but you're old too." I said laughing harder.

"So a the powerful little girl has jokes huh?" We laughed a little.

"Hey Kakashi since you already know about me. I was going to tell just our team but I want to get it over with and just let everyone know. Do you think that'll be ok?" He nodded. I looked everyone who was now paying close attention. Even the grumpy Kiba and the sand siblings.

"I just wanted to tell everyone something so I wouldn't be keeping any secrets. The reason my clan died was because of me. I'm a lot like Naruto and Gaara you see. Naruto already knows but for you who don't I have the ten tailed lynx Genso sealed inside of me." I said looking at everyone. Their eyes all widen shocked. Even Gaara was surprised. Then Naruto spoke up. Completely ignoring the fact it was big news to everyone but him.

"What do you mean the reason your clan died was because of you?" He asked confused. They other snapped out of shock and always were wondering the same thing.

"Because Naruto when I was 12 years old my mother and father tried to kill me and my inner demon lashed out. She got out of control and ended up killing everyone in our clan except my big brother Yuu. I don't remember any of this though. I only know it because Yuu told me when I got older. I vowed then that I would train myself hard and gained the control of my demon and I eventually did. I also vowed that I would make a difference in this world some day but I could never figure out how because Yuu kept me in the apartment all day and then would take me out at night to train. He was protecting me from all the people who hated me for what I was which was basically everyone. That's why I've been so hesitant on telling anyone. I came here alone because Yuu wanted me to start my own new life. I hope you all can one day accept me with what I have inside me and for who I really am." I said bowing slightly. I turned to walk away but something caught my shoulder. I turned and it was Temari.

"Well you're fine by us. We liked you before we knew you had a demon and we'll like you with a demon just the same." She said speaking for herself and her brothers. I smiled.

"Thank you. It's a shame you'll be leaving today. I hope to see you again on your next visit." I said a little down. She smiled and her brothers and her took off to go back home. I felt someone put their arm around my shoulder.

"I agree with Temari on that. I liked you before and I'll like you now." Sakura said. Kakashi tousled my hair.

"You've always been fine by me." He said with what I assume as a grin but wasn't sure because of his mask.

"Well I knew the whole time so..."He said sticking his tongue out at everyone. I laughed and jumped on him giving him a hug. He blushed a deep red at first but then eventually hugged back.

"It's great to have you on the team." He said in a whisper with a gentle grin but he even surprised himself with his gentleness. I looked at everyone else who was also in agreement with Temari. Everyone that is except for Kiba who seemed upset about something. Our eyes made contact and he swiftly looked away without anyone noticing but me. I felt so sad inside. I should've been use to people treating me like this but he didn't even know I had a demon until about 2 minutes ago. Why was he so mad at me? My thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi.

"Oh yes I forgot to tell you. Your housing is ready and all of your stuff is already there. Naruto can show you the way." I nodded but was a little confused.

"Hey why do I have to show her?" Naruto said sounding angry.

"Because Naruto. You and Michiko are neighbors now. She'll be living in the same apartment complex as you." Kakashi said in an indifferent way.

"WHAT?!" Everyone but me yelled together. I shrugged it off and started walking away.

"Are you coming or not? I'm tired here. I want to go home." I said in a joking kind of way. Naruto glared at Kakashi one more time then ran after me leaving everyone gapping at us as we left. Naruto grudgingly walked a little ahead of me to show me the way. I stopped and looked at my feet. He turned around when he noticed I had stopped.

"What's wrong Michiko-chan?" He asked worried.

"Is it really such a bad thing that I'm your neighbor? I mean I'm not that loud and I usually don't get in other peoples business so it won't be that bad I promise." I said in kind of a weak voice with tears starting to form in my eyes. I didn't understand why he seemed so upset about it. I just wanted to be friends with him. Naruto came rushing up to me.

"Michiko-chan it's not a bad thing at all. I never meant to hurt your feelings. I actually think it's really cool we'll be living close to each other now. I was just acting that way because I hate how Kakashi pulls thing like that out of no where on me. But I really am looking forward to it." He said with his hand on my shoulder and bending down to try and make eye contact with me. He eventually brought up my face with his hand and looked me in the eyes. A single tear ran down my check but he brushed it away.

"Really?" I asked in a crying kind of voice and looking away.

"I promise really." He said and I could see the truth in his eyes. I couldn't hold it anymore. I jumped at him and started to sob into his chest.

"Thank you...so much...for everything. You are my first real friend here. I want us to be the bestest of friends who can tell each other anything. I don't know what to do around so many people or how I should behave. This is all brand new to me and it's so confusing." I cried clinging to him tighter. Though shocked at first he hugged back.

"It's alright Michiko-chan. You did great today. I would've never guessed you haven't socialized for 4 years. I really want us to be best friends too. I'll always be here if you ever need anything." I let go of him and nodded with a smile. I brushed away the rest of my tears and relaxed myself.

"Well Uzumaki-san. Let's go home." I said with a big goofy grin.

"Just call me Naruto, Michiko-chan." I nodded.

"Then just call me Michi." He laughed and nodded and the rest of the way home we talked and laughed about random things. He showed me the nice apartment I'd be staying in and handed me a key Kakashi had given him. I thanked him one more time and he walked over to his place not far from mine and went in. I sighed and looked at the outside of my home.

'Genso you might want to wake up for this.' I thought to her. I heard her yawn.

'What is it?' She said in a sleepy tone.

'Welcome to our new home.' I said staring at the outside of my apartment. I heard her give a small gasp then smile.

'Well go inside already.' I did what she said and unlocked the door and stepped inside. It was great. It was already furnished and everything. It had a living room with a TV and DVD player then a nice sized kitchen with a cupboard in it. I walked a little farther in and there was a regular sized hall way that had a bathroom and a hall closet and then at the end of the hall way was the bedroom. My room. I walked in and my two bags were sitting on top of my bed. I unpacked everything. I put food I had left over in the fridge and my clothes away in the dresser in my room. I put all my bathroom stuff in the bathroom (well duh) and I took out my clean bluish green bed sheets and put the on the bed and pillows. It felt just like back home, except bigger even if it was only a one story. I took out my laptop and put it on a nice desk I had in the corner of my room and then connected my ipod to it so it could charge along with my camera. (Weird thing about this Naruto is it has Internet and stuff but it doesn't have like phones or instant messaging.) I looked at the clock in my room and saw it was only 8. I was so exhausted though I didn't care. I plopped on my soft bed and drifted off into sleep...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Scared and Confused Kitty

Your POV:

It's been two weeks now since I moved to Konoha. I was getting along great with everyone. Everyone except Kiba that is. Akamaru absolutely loved me but it seemed he'd have to sneak away from Kiba to spend time with me. Naruto and I were best friends now and always messing around but I did it with a little more dignity and class than he did.

Today though was not started off good. I had just had the same dream I had when I first got here and it kept me up all night. I had barely eaten anything in days because I was actually brother sick. I really missed my brother. Today I was dressed like I normally was for training and had my ninja band wrapped tight around my neck but today I just kept my hair down in a low ponytail. Usually I would've looked okay then but the dark circles under my eyes and how pale my skin was looking it was kind of making it not work. My eyes looked distant like they had no life. I heard someone pounding on my door as I brushed my teeth.

"Michi come on let's go! We're gonna be late!" I heard Naruto yell. I spit in the sink so I could talk.

"Hey go ahead without me today. I'll meet up with you there." I said in a dreary voice but tried to cover it up with a yawn. He agreed and ran off. I had taken a shower this morning and shaved in hopes of making me feel better physically and emotionally but it didn't work. I didn't feel hurried so when I finished I lazily walked through town to get to the training fields even though I could've taken the short cut Naruto and I usually take. I felt like a zombie walking through the path in the forest to the training grounds. I knew where I was going but I wasn't telling my body to go there. I just let myself sort of drift. I wasn't all there. I arrived and I got a bunch of worried looks and even some gasps. I put my head down so my bangs would cover my eyes. I put on a fake grin.

"What'd you do you idiot?" I heard Sakura yelling at Naruto.

"I didn't do anything she seemed fine yesterday." Naruto yelled back defensively.

"I think both of you should be quiet. You're not helping any." Kakashi said in a aggravated tone. I walked pass my team and stopped by a tree near them and leaned on it and looked up at the sky. Even it seemed not as happy as usual. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and slowly looked around not caring and just following instinct. I looked and saw Gaara.

"Oh you're back Lord Kazekage. Oh yea that's right, you told me you'd be back today. It's been what two weeks now? Nice to see you again." I said monotone and forcing a smirk.

"I told you that wasn't necessary. What happened while I was gone? You are upset." He said a glimmer of concern flashing in his eyes. I was so shocked it brought me back to reality.

"Oh nothing really. I'm just neighbors with Naruto and having been settling in. Everything's going great." I said a little more emotion coming through my voice. Even if it was fake it was still there. I looked around to everyone around me and they were watching me closely. Then I noticed something. Akamaru was there but Kiba wasn't. I felt concern in my heart. I looked back at Gaara nodded to him then walked off to another tree. My stomach growled lightly. Neji walked over with TenTen and threw an apple at me.

"Eat. You need it." I smiled at it then to them. I walked up to Neji and grabbed his hand and placed it back in.

"Thank you both but I don't seem to have quite the appetite today. Sorry." And I walked off again.

"Hey Michiko. We're gonna practice in front of everyone today. So come over here so we can tell you the plan." Sakura said with a big smile trying to cheer me up. I faintly smiled and walked over. The weird thing was in two weeks I hadn't used any of my elemental powers because I was afraid of it being too big of a shock for people. I hadn't even practice with them. I had fought the whole time with close combat. I stopped in front of them.

"Alright up first will be Naruto and Sakura will go against each other and then Michiko and I will go at it afterwards. Oh and Michiko show me what you got. Enough of that fake fighting you've been putting on ok?" I simply shrugged and giggled a little knowing that's not what Naruto and Sakura wanted to here because I kicked both of their butts without breaking a sweat.

"Fine I won't hold back but don't say I didn't warn you." Not even the great Kakashi knew what my real powers were. Everyone gather around the clearing and watched as Naruto and Sakura went at it. It didn't take long before Sakura had punched Naruto in the face leaving him unconscious. When they got off to the side everyone looked at me and Kakashi.

My body calmed and Kakashi started throwing attacks at me. I just dodged everything he threw effortlessly. About twenty minutes later and this was still continuing. He stopped and was panting.

"Come on Michiko. You said you wouldn't hold back." Kakashi said in a sly tone. I felt kind of like I was being taken over but not fully.I took off my jacket throwing it to the side, showing some small scars on my shoulders and then spoke.

"Your right. I did say that huh? Well I am a girl who keeps her word." I spoke in a new different way. I sounded demonic and psychotic.

"That's do this then!" I snarled ripped through my chest and I smiled darkly. I peed towards Kakashi full force.I swung and punched and he's just keep dodging shocked by how different I was being. He had back up to where he had his back against the tree. I kicked but he ducked down making me snap the tree in half. That made me mad. I hated hurting nature and this idiot pervert just made me do what I was totally against. I snarled again with rage but stayed in my spot. I turned around and there was Kakashi panting heavily in the middle of the clearing. I blinked and bent down to the ground below me and caressed it before giving the order. All of a sudden green vine shot out of the ground and wrapped around his limbs. He stood there shocked as I moved them around his body with my hand movements. Everyone stared in horror. I walked closer to him. I stopped in front of him and snapped my fingers. Broken sharp woods chips from the tree I snapped came flying towards us and then hovered around his neck waiting for the single. Just then I snapped out of it. I was shocked by what I had just done in front of everybody. I covered my mouth and stared at the ground horrified. I snapped my finger together again and the wood chips flew back and the tree put itself back together like it had never happened. The vines released him and he fell to the ground unharmed except for being out of breath. I backed up away from him in horror till my back hit a tree and I slid down it still covering my mouth and shaking. Kakashi was standing again and walking towards me cautiously

"Now...you know...I'm s-sor...I didn't mean t...please forgive me." I didn't know what to say so it came out all stuttered. I scrabbled to me feet and rushed off into the forest.

"Michi!" I heard Naruto call after me but didn't listen. I just kept running harder and harder. I didn't want to see that look in their eyes anymore. They were terrified and I was the one making them feel that. That's never what I wanted. I just wanted to make people happy and now they all hated me and were scared. I didn't know what I was going to do but I knew I had to get away.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: A Lynx's True Colors and A Promise  
><span>_**

Your POV:  
><span>

I ran through the forest at full speed leaving my jacket and ipod behind. I was so scared I couldn't even hear Genso. I wasn't scared of the chakra pulses I felt following me. I was more afraid of what I would've done to Kakashi if I wouldn't of snapped out my trance. I ran fasterand faster not to anywhere in particular. I was now just weaving through the forest trying to lose them. Eventually I felt all of them slowly disappear as they lost my trail. I eventually stopped when I got to the river bank. I followed it slowly up stream back to Konoha. I walked with the trees on my left and the river in my right. It made me feel uneasy especially after my dreams I've been having. It looked just like the river in my dream. I scouted closer to the trees so there was at least one line of trees in between me and that river. I started to feel a chakra pulse and it was familiar but it was unaware of my presence. I felt compelled to follow it so I did. It brought me to the edge of a small clearing on the river bank. I hid behind a tree and looked around. It was Kiba doing target practice by himself. Not even Akamaru was there. I wanted to leave because I knew I was the last person he wanted to see and I felt myself go back into the depressed mode I was in this morning. But something was keeping me there. I watched closely as he through kunais at the tree. He skidded back to where he was on the edge of the river and he had his back facing it. Something caught my eye. As he stood there catching his breath the water behind him started to moved and then rise. It was a water demon. Now my dream made sense. Kiba wasn't seeing it though. I panicked as a saw the deformed water creature raise a watery whip to him.

"Watch out!" I yelled running towards Kiba. He looked at me bewildered. Not because of my outburst but because of my appearance. Right when it was about to hit him I tackled Kiba to the ground and we rolled across the grass almost hitting a tree near by. It had caught the back of my right calf and the side of my left forearm. The cuts were pretty deep but I didn't care. Kiba was now on top of me looking down at me horrified. I saw the demon raise it's whip again from behind Kiba's head. I lunged up and hugged Kiba but only to flip him over so I was on top. The whip slashed across my back and a yelp escaped my lips. Kiba just now finally saw the demon with my blood dripping down it's whip. Surprise seemed to fill his eyes as he looked at me. I got up though. I staggered in front of the demon.

"I won't let you." I said in a plain voice while I felt blood dripping heavily everywhere on me.

"What are you talking about girl?" The demon said in a psychotic voice.

"I won't let you." I said again.

"Get out of my way so I can kill that boy there." He said looking at Kiba who was sitting on the ground.

"I won't let you...I won't let you...I WON'T LET YOU HURT KIBA!" I yelled holding out my arms in front of Kiba. Kiba's eyes widen as he sat there unable to move from shock.

"Fine then. I'll kill you and then he's next." The demon said raising it's whip again. I dodged this time and kept on dodging. Right as I moved away from in front of Kiba the demon faced his palm towards Kiba. "Thousand water needles." He said and needles all came flying towards Kiba. I flashed in front of him again. I felt all the needles tearing at my skins but I never screamed.

"Why do you protect this boy? He obviously doesn't care about you if he's just letting you take all these hits. Why?" I looked at Kiba and smiled then back to the demon.

"No matter how much he hates me I will protect Kiba. Kiba is a great person with excellent fighting abilities and one day he's going to be someone great. I can just feel it. He has a kind heart and a pure soul. I would love to be Kiba's friend though he seems to loath me to no end I will still protect him. He's my commrade. So please fight me and leave Kiba alone." I said in a pleading voice as I looked at Kiba. He was in pure shock.

"Ha as if. I'll kill you both." I growled under my breath.

"Fine have it your way but it's your death bed." I gritted through my teeth at the thought of him hurting a fellow ninja. I stood up straight and called forth the chakra I had left. They both stared in wonder as snow white chakra swirled around me. I clapped my hands together as hard as I could which then sent sound waves crashing into the demon and he screech in pain. I called fire and immediately was in my palms not burning me though. I shot it was the creature and it swirled around him.

"You idiot water puts out fire." He screeched.

"True but fire can also turn water into steam." I said in a calm voice. I grasped the fire in my hand a little tighter and the flames around him got brighter as I heated them up. He screeched and squirm but eventually he evaporated into nothing. Right before he was fully gone he screamed.

"You Bitch!" and then he was gone.

"Bitch huh? Last time I checked I didn't just get my ass kicked by a little 16 year old girl." I chuckled quietly. I guess Kiba finally snapped out of it because he was starting to stand up. I walked over to him as my cuts started to bleed heavily again and the white chakra disappeared. He just stared at me like he was sad. I got close to him and touched his cheek with my hand. I looked over him closely and then smiled.

"Your not hurt. That's good." I said in a quiet voice almost like I was sleepy.

"Michiko..." He said staring at me. Then I felt all of my exhaustion finally catch up to me. Not sleeping and barely eating for two weeks definitely works a toll on your chakra. I felt my eyes flutter close and my body start to drift backwards as I fell towards the ground.

"Michiko!" I heard Kiba yell followed by a bark. I was gone after that.  
><span style="text-decoration:underline;"><br>FF:

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. I was in an all white room and somehow I was changed into a hospital gown and was covered in bandages around my right calf, my left forearm and around my whole torso everything else was just small cuts and bruises. (You see unlike Naruto you don't heal as fast) I felt something warm and furry under my right arm and saw that it was Akamaru's head as he laid beside the bed sleeping and next to him was Kiba sleeping in a chair. I didn't want to wake them and right on cue the nurse walked in.

"Oh I see you're finally awake." She said cheerfully but in a hushed tone.

"Oh yes. Ma'am how long have I been sleeping?" I asked quietly but with a happy smile.

"Just a little less than a day. That boy brought you in yesterday evening with his dog." She said looking at them beside me. I looked at the one ivy in my arm.

"Um ma'am I feel fine can I please go now?" She looked me over and then nodded.

"Yes you may. Just make sure you get plenty of rest and don't push yourself or else you'll open up those wounds again. It'd be better if you had someone supervise you when you get home just in case for the time being." She said as she took out the ivy.

"Yes ma'am I promise and thank you for taking care of me. Um do you know where my clothes are?" I looked around the room.

"Yes we sowed them up for you but they are still bloody so you can use these temporarily." She said handing me my old clothes and some new ones. She left so I could change and then leave. I got up carefully and I heard Akamaru whine a little but I patted him on the head and kissed him on the nose and he fell right back to sleep. I got up and went to the bathroom to change. I showered first then rebandaged myself with new bandages in the bathroom and then brushed my teeth with the little stuff they had in there then changed. She had given me a bra, underwear, jean shorts and a long sleeve red hoodie and some matching red flip flops. This nurse had some good taste. The only thing that I didn't like showing was the bandages on my leg but I guess you can't have everything. Genso was still sleeping to recover chakra we lost. I looked in the mirror and my hair was already half way dry so I looked good. The circles under my eyes were gone and some of my color in my skin was starting to come back along with my appetite. I walked out of the bathroom and Kiba and Akamaru were still sleeping. I sighed and brushed some hair out of Kiba's face and lightly pushed his eyes fluttered open and Akamaru woke up too.

"Hey thanks for staying here with me but they said I could go home now. You should do the same. I doubt that chair was too comfy." I said smiling. I went to walk away but he grabbed my wirst half asleep.

"Hey Michiko. I just wanted to say sorry. Sorry for how rude I've been. It just the dog in me came out haha. If you didn't know you smell kinda like a cat but don't worry it doesn't smell bad. It's just different." Kiba said chuckling at himself. I patted him on the head.

"Don't worry about it. Just promise to be a good boy from now on." I said laughing at my joke. He laughed to and we walked out of the hospital together. Akamaru gave me one last lick on the cheek before him and Kiba parted ways from me and I started the lonely walk back to the place where I sleep. I called it that because it sure didn't feel like home being I was always alone there...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Great Friends

Michiko's POV:

I walked through the main strip of town not wanting to go back to my lonely house apartment place yet. I felt somewhat back to normal but I still felt sad everytime I thought about Yuu. I heard my tummy lightly growl and so I looked in my wallet and saw I had enough on me to get something to eat. I looked around still not familiar with everything and spotted a place I had seen before. I walked over to it and realized it was the first place I had met Gaara. Thinking of Gaara made me worry about how everyone was going to treat me tomorrow at practice after what had happened with Kakashi. I sighed and went into the restraunt and eat. I paid the nice waiter man and left feeling a little bit better now that my tummy was full. It was only about 3 p.m. so I wasn't in a rush to get anywhere. I walked out of the restraunt and bumped into something hard making me fall on my butt and pain shot throught my whole body. I looked up and saw Gaara standing there holding something in his arms.

"Michiko?" He asked surprised. I got up and winced a couple times before smiling at him.

"Yup yup that's me. That's so weird. I was just thinking about you." I said laughing lightly. What came next no one could of suspected. Gaara hugged me. I stood there shocked.

"Gaara?"

"I was so worried. Everyone was. Especially Naruto. He wouldn't stop yelling at training practice. We didn't know what happened to you after you took off yesterday and then you didn't show up for practice today. We thought maybe you had ran away." He kept holding tighter and tighter until I accidently let out a small whimper of pain. He let go and took a step back confused. He saw some of the scratches on my face and bruises on my hands and tensed up. Then got even more mad at the bandages around my calf.

"Who did this?" He asked very coldly. I waved my hands in front of my face trying to get him to calm down. I laughed nervously.

"Oh this. It was nothing. I'm fine so don't worry ok? Um I got to go bye." I said hurriedly walking past him and disappearing into the crowded streets.I didn't want to explain what happened. I trudged my way back home while Genso still slept. By now it was 8 and getting dark out. When I had walked by Naruto's door no one seemed home so I just went in my apartment. I felt so sad and alone. I had all the lights off and was in my room crying ever so quietly into my pillow. I just didn't like being left all alone. It was one of my biggest fear. I stayed like that for at least three hours. By then it was 11 p.m. I heard Naruto's door close and wondered why he was getting home so late. Then I remembered my promise to the nice nurse that I'd have someone watch me for a while to make sure I didn't pass out or anything. I decided that it wouldn't be too bad having Naruto watch over me. Besides he was someone I could talk to. It was pouring outside so I hurriedly ran over to his porch and knocked on the door still in the outfit the nurse had given me. I heard a growling voice say

'Go away.' and knew it was Naruto. I was hurt he'd talk to me like that. I got more sad but covered it up with anger.

"Fine I'll just go back to the god damn hospital and rot there! Like you'd even give a damn!" I yelled through the door and over the thundering rain. I stomped off and started heading down the road with tears pouring out of my eyes. I heard him thunder to the door and yank it open.

"Michiko!" He yelled after me but it sounded more like a question. I didn't even turn around I kept walking with my head low as I yelled back.

"Who else would it be?" I was still sobbing as I walked and I was soaked from head to toe. I heard him splash through the rain and the puddles it had made. He grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a tight hug. I struggled as I sobbed.

"No! Let go! You told me to go away so that's where I'm going, away!" I tried getting out of his arms but they were like a steel trap.

"No I'm not letting you go." I froze for a second and he turned me around so I was facing him and I buried my face into his chest. That's when I realized he didn't have a shirt on. His skin was so warm.

"Idiot you're going to get sick out here. Go back inside." I cryed into his chest and tried pushing away again.

"Only if you come with me." He said putting his chin on my head. I nodded my head. I just wanted to get him out of the rain before he got sick. He scooped me up bridal style and carried me into his house never taking his eyes off me. I looked away in the opposite direction embarassed he was looking at me like that. When he closed the door he set me back on my feet. I took off my shoes and he gave me a towel to dry off with. I dried off and folded it before handing it back to him after he dried off too.

"So what'd you come over for?" Naruto asked quietly just staring at his feet.

"I was told I needed someone to watch over me for a while til I got back my strength and I was wondering if you'd mind but it's nothing forget about it." I said standing up and reaching for the door. Naruto quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? I've been searching this town for two days straight and then you just show up on my door step crying and all cut up. Not to mention you reak of Kiba and Gaara. I'll take care of you however long you need just tell me what happened." He said shakily holding me tight. I told him about what happened at the river with Kiba and about what the nurse at the hospital had said. He looked me over and then smiled.

"Fine then. I'll be your nurse until you are all better again." He said patting me on the head. I rolled my eyes and went for the door again.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said stepping in front of the door blocking my way.

"I'm soaking wet so I need to change my clothes and bandages." I said trying to push past him but he scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Nope. You gotta stay out of the rain. Doctor's orders." He laughed carrying me off.

"Naruto." I whined. He never usually acted this way. I wondered what had gotten into him. He finally set me down in his bedroom. He turned around and started looking through his dresser. He pulled some clothes out and threw them to me with his big foxy grin.

"There you can use those for now. When your done just come back out to the living room." He left me in the room all alone leaving me there stunned. The clothes were way too big for me but it was all I had so I didn't mind. I walked out and Naruto started chuckling when he saw me. I had on a plain white sleeve T-shirt that fell over my shoulder and the sleeves came down to my elbows and then grey sweat pants that dragged as I walked. I felt embarassed and could tell by how hot my cheeks were that I was blushing. Naruto was sitting on the couch and patted the place beside him for me to come and sit. I walked over and sat down but looked away from him.

"Oh come on. I was nice enough to lend you my clothes. The least you could do is pretend that I exist." He whined pushing on my good arm trying to get my attention. I humphed and grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and cuddled to it with my knees up. I sighed a sad sigh and looked down at the ground. Naruto inched closer to me.

"Hey Michi what's wrong?" He asked concerned. I shook my head. "Nothing." He put a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. "Don't lie to me." He said in a stern voice. I sighed and looked back down at the ground. "It's nothing really. It's just...well I don't know...I think I'm kinda miss my brother and then I look like a total idiot and to top it all off every part of me hurts really bad." I said getting more and more frustrated the more I talked. Naruto got a serious look on his face and got up. I was afraid I had upset him until he came back with some medical supplies in his hands. He grabbed my ankle and twisted my body so my leg was on his lap and he rolled up my pant leg. I didn't move but just watched. He took off the bandages on my calf and looked at me shocked knowing I could still walk even though it had torn through so much muscle. He cleaned it with some alcohol pads and some spray to clean it and ease the pain. He had new bandages put around it and then reached for my arm. I pulled away at first.

"You know you don't have to do all this. I can do it myself." He smiled at me.

"I know but I want to." I was stunned for a second so he took his chance and lightly grabbed my arm and he did the same to it as he did with my calf. When he was done there he sat behind me and told me to take off the bandages on my back while blushing a deep red. I took off all the bandages around my torso and he did the same to my back as he did the other places. When he finished he actually let me put on the bandages myself this time. I pulled the shirt he was letting me use back down but he stayed behind me. I didn't hurt as bad anymore. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back inbetween his legs with my back against his chest.

"Well that's that for the pain and there's not much I can do about being home sick but I thought I should let you know... I think you look amazing in my clothes." He whispered softly into my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. Why was he saying this? I'd never seen Naruto like this before but I liked it and I didn't want to ask questions and end up ruining this. I relaxed back into his chest.

"Hey Naruto, I'm really sleepy. Can I fall asleep now please?" I asked quietly falling in and out of conciousness. I felt him give a light chuckle then nod. I went to move but he pulled me back down so he was holding me and I was facing him with my hands on his bare chest. He turned off the light and pulled a blanket he had on the couch over us. He leaned his forehead on mine.

"Please don't disappear like that again. You really scared me running off like that." He whispered through the dark to me. I gently smiled and kissed him on the forehead. From the heat his face was giving off I could tell he was blushing. I gave a small giggle and cuddled up to him.

"I promise." Was the last thing I whispered out before I fell asleep in his arms.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: If It Means You'll Smile Again...

Michiko's POV:

I stood there stunned in absolute horror. Naruto was kissing Sakura. He had shoved her against the wall and was making out with her obliviousof me standing right there. My heart felt like it was being shattered. Even though he never said he had feelings for me it still felt like such betrayal. I ran out of his house and ran down the road until I ran into a man. I just stayed there on the ground crying beyond all belief. The man spoke. "Are you sad?" He asked monotoned. I nodded my head yes. "Then let me end your sadness." And before I knew it there was a kunai through my heart. I laid on the cold dirt road as I bled to death all alone.

I jolted up from my sleep with thick tears already fallen down my face. It was a Saturday so we didn't have to train today.I looked over and saw Naruto sound asleep beside me. I scambled trying to get to my feet but ended up tripping over my baggy clothes and falling off the couch with a loud thud. Naruto woke up and looked over at me confused. I must of had a hurt look on my face because he jolted up.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. I remembered what I had just saw was a dream and tried to calm myself but even though I knew it was just a dream I still had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Oh um nothing just a bad dream. A really bad dream." I said dazed looking towards the door. Before he could say anything I hurriedly spoke.

"Um hey I gotta go get a shower and stuff so I'll see ya later." I said all while grabbing all my clothes and putting on my shoes. I waved as I hurriedly walked out the door and over to my apartment slamming my door behind me. I panted as I slid down my door and sat there thinking about everything that had just happened. I pushed everything out of my mind and got ready for the day. I changed into my training outfit (which was now washed and blood free) and headed out to do something. Naruto ended up coming out the same time I did. He happily came over to me and I got real quiet. Right when he was about to ask me something. A leaf ninja I recognized from the Hokage's office came running up to us.

"Lady Hokage would like to see the both of you." Naruto groaned but I followed quietly behind the man to the Hokage building. Naruto kept giving me worried glances but I just kept my head down. We got in Lady Tsnuade's office and stood there waiting to here what she had to say.

"I'm not going to explain myself when I tell you this so listen carefully. Both of you are going to fight against each other using the chakra of your Jinchuriki. Now leave far away from the village and fight it out so no one will get hurt." She simply stated then turned around. I was shocked. Naruto of course immediately protested but I shot my hand over his mouth not wanting troubling.

"Yes Lady Tsnuade." I said bowing and dragging Naruto out of the building and out of the village. We got far out in the forest and I finally let go of him and pushed him to one side of the clearing as I stood at the other. The man from before appeared in the middle.

"I'm here to make sure you follow orders." He said to the both of us.

"I'd never fight Michi. Has the old lady gone crazy?" Naruto yelled from across the way. I kept a stern look on my face. I didn't know why the Hokage was doing this but she had to have a good reason. The man nin came over and whispered in my ear.

"She told me to provoke him in any way possible." He said while wrapping an arm around my stomach.

"I don't believe in such dirty tactics." I whisper back to him as Naruto's face turned from shock to rage. The man walked around his hand moved around my waist and held me next to him.

"Seems it's the only way." He whispered before kissing me on the cheek and disappearing into the trees behind me. I stood there in shock and then looked across at Naruto. He had the reddish orange chakra swirling around him with three tails showing as he started to lose control. He charged after the man who had disappeared but I stepped in front of the way with a white chakra swirling around me showing three tails also. I could control mine much better than him and I wasn't about to have him go kill a man he didn't know and then he'd regret it later. Naruto's eyes burned red as mine shined a menising yellow. We snarled at each other before we charged. We didn't use weapons just our arms and legs sending out attacks of chakra well mostly him. I never even threw an attack at him, I was just dodging. I got frustrated with everything that had been going on today. This had to be the worse. The more I thought about the day the madder I got. The madder I got the more advantage I got over Naruto and Kyuubi. Finally the picture of Naruto and Sakura came into my head. Them lip locked together. A fourth tail grew on me and I swiftly cut my hand through the air and aimed at Naruto's neck but missed and only caught him slightly across the cheek. I pulled my hand back and looked at the blood on it with rage. Then something clicked in my brain. What was I trying to do? I just tried to kill Naruto. My best friend. I called off all of Genso's chakra and stood there normal just a sad look across my face. Naruto stood across from me snarling with Kyuubi's chakra all around him and his nails digging into the ground. I knew this fight wasn't going to just end on it's own so I decided what had to be done. I ran foward with lightening fast speed knocking Naruto to the ground and I held him there while I connected the worlds our demons were in, in our minds. I opened my eyes and I was sitting in Naruto's apartment on his couch. I looked over and saw a terrified looking me on the floor. I spoke and asked.

"What's wrong?" And then realized it wasn't my voice. I was reliving what had happened today in Naruto's body. I was hurt when I saw myself grab all my stuff and run out the door. I felt a sad lonliness in me and realized this is what Naruto had felt. Naruto had sat there and decided to wait for me until he heard me come out of my house and then ran up to me and the feelings were one you'd feel when you're trying to cheer someone up. Naruto was worried about me. He had been worried about what the Hokage ordered us to do. Then when he saw how calm I was he got confused. Then the worst feeling was the deep hatred he had when he saw that man touch me the way he did and how close he was to me. After the kiss he blacked out. That must've meant he didn't remember our battle at all. I sat there in the dark endless world thinking back as me. If I just saw and felt all that. I wonder what Naruto is seeing right now?

Naruto's POV:

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was seeing me making out with Sakura. My chest felt so much pain as my body ran away from it. Next thing I know some guy just stabbed my through the heart and I bled to death. I didn't even struggle so it must of meant I wanted to die. My body then jolted up with big tears rolling down my face. I looked over and saw a sleeping me. I ended up falling off the couch and then when the me asked what's wrong it was the same response Michiko had given this morning. I was living the day over through Michiko's body and with her emotions?! So that had been the bad dream she had this morning. I felt so terrible for making her feel so much pain. She felt so many things today. All because of me. I got really scared when I saw me fighting Michiko and realized it was her fear to. Underneath it all she didn't want to fight but when she thought about that dream she got so mad she gained another tail and after that it went black. I opened my eyes to see me standing there in the blackness of the world. I heard a soft sound and looked up to see Michiko standing with her hands buried in her hands crying. I ran to her and she looked up at me tears staining her beautiful face. I reached out and placed my hand on her cheek.

"What's wrong Michi?" I asked worried and more aware of how she was feeling. She placed her hand on top of mine and looked to her right. There was two giant cages connected. On her side was a giant white lynx with piercing yellow eyes and on mine was the giant red fox Kyuubi. They were trying to rip at each other through the bars. I felt her push my hand away softly.

"I'm sorry I wish it didn't have to come to this." Michiko whimpered out. I looked at her confused. She reached in her ninja bag and pulled out a really sharp kunai. I stood there shocked thinking she was going to fight me. She twisted it in her and and held it out to me with the sharp part pointed towards her.

"I wish I could of saved you from this trouble but it's what has to be done. Naruto, kill me."

Michiko's POV:

Naruto stared at me like I was insane. He took a step back away from me.

"What are you say? I could never do that Michiko. You should know that." He said in a panicky voice. I sighed and put my hand back in my ninja bag.

"I guess that's it huh?" I said staring at our demons trying to get at each other. I sighed again and in a flash I had Naruto pinned to the wall in front of the jenchuriki cages with my kunais. (The wall has been there the whole time. Just use your imagination haha.) He stood there shocked and stuck.

"You left me no choice." I said sadly as I looked away from him and at Kyuubi.

"One of you has to kill me so the fight out there will be over with." I said making my way in front of Kyuubi's cage. Kyuubi had turned and was facing me now and Genso was even more furocious trying to get Kyuubi away from me. I walked closer and closer. I heard Naruto's screams behind me.

"No! Stop it Michiko! Get me down! Get away from there!" I stopped right in front of the bars of the cage and looked behind me. I made a peace sign and gave him one last goofy grin. I turned back around and stared at Kyuubi in the eyes for a moment. I smirked then picked my leg up to make that one last step. I closed my eyes and thought of everything that had happened here in Konoha and how wonderful it really was. I had got a house, made some friends and even fallen in love with the fox boy. I let out a content sigh and leaned foward. A loud tear of clothing was heard and then something caught my arm and threw me back. I lost my footing and rolled across the ground and looked up to see a teary eyed Naruto with his clothes torn up from my kunai's, hovering over me pinning all my limbs to the ground.

"Let go Naruto! I have to do this. If I do then our fight will be over and then you can go back to normal. Then someone will make you smile again and that's all I want is for you to be able to smile and be you." I yelled teary eyed and struggling to get out of his grip as my red bangs stuck to my forehead. His tears fell down on my face as he roughly crashed his lips with mine. My eyes widen because of how much love and passion was put into it. He broke away and looked down at me and cried while he spoke.

"I only want you to make me smile. I want you. I need you. I can't ever let you die. Please just live. Live for me because I love you Michiko. I really do." He said crying against my shoulder with his body still hovering over mine. I looked and saw both our jinchurikis had stopped fighting and were staring at us calmly. Then everything faded away. Naruto and I were back in the Konoha forest with Naruto still pinning me to the ground. I smiled and slipped one of my hands from his grip. I placed it on his cheek so he'd look at me. He moved his head back up and stared down at me.

"Ok as long as you promise to smile because I love you the most when you're happy." His eyes widen and I brushed away the rest of his tears. I saw the cut I had given him was still on his cheek. It was now just having blood start to form. I leaned up and licked a line across the cut and swallow the metalic liquid and then kiss it softly. Naruto stood absolutely still then cup my face in his hands and kissed me roughly again. I put one arm around his neck and the other I slipped my hand through his hair ruffling it. I felt complete bliss knowing I was finally going to be happy here in Konoha. Lady Tsnuade sure has a weird way of making us realize it.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: And the chase begins...**

Michiko's POV:

Naruto and I broke apart as we smiled at each other. We both stood up and I looked around us.

"Wow we made quite a mess huh?" I said examining the large crater we stood in and the scorched landscape surrounding us. Naruto nodded in agreement. Then an idea came to me.

"Well I can't just leave it like this now can I?" I asked looking at Naruto with my finger to my chin pretend thinking.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused by my statement.

"It's hard to explain but I'll show you. It's really cool. I learned it right before I left for here." I said excitedly grabbing his hand and pulled his to the center of the crater. I reluctantly let go of his hand and took a deep breath. I gave Naruto one last glance and smirk before I closed my eyes and focused. I did a series of hand signs to fast for the human eye to see and then slammed my hand to the ground.

"Nature Jutsu: Regrowth." I called out calmly. A white chakra once again surrounded my body and flowed from my arm and hand into the ground below us. I felt it pulsate but knew I had to hang in a little longer. The ground began to shake and quickly started to rise.

"Michi?" Naruto asked worried.

"It's okay. Just a little more." I groaned out trying to focus. Soon the ground stopped rising but amazingly it was now level with the rest off the surrounding area. The ground still shook violently as grass now began to form where it had been charred and wild flowers came through as well. I began to feel dizzy but I had to keep going. Soon much to Naruto's amazement trees began to rapidly grow along with bushes and other foliage. Once everything was fully grown within a matter of seconds I let out a sigh and the white chakra disappeared. I rose from the ground with a content smile and looked around at my work. I saw Naruto gapping at me and I went to speak but the ground starting shaking violently again. I looked around confused but right then a tree began to grow between me and Naruto. Naruto looked at it startled as it began to grow to the point where the trunk was pushing him back. I just stepped a couple feet away and watched it grow quickly. Once again within seconds the trees stopped growing but this tree was strange. It was much larger and taller then the rest and from above could be seen for a good couple miles. I put my hand on the trunk and looked up to see many birds already chirping in it's large canopy. I smiled again and looked over as Naruto began to walk towards me.

"Seems it was a late bloomer." I said examining the bark carefully but then smirking.

"I like this one though." I said facing him and giggling. He just stared at me and blinked a couple times.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I thought you said you just learned this just a couple weeks ago." Naruto said staring around us.

"I did. The most I've done before this though was just one tree so I'm pretty proud right now." I said smiling ear to ear. I went to take a step towards Naruto but suddenly felt dizzy and braced myself on the tree. My body felt weak and my breathing was getting ragged and unsteady.

"Michi?" Naruto asked worried coming up to me. When I looked at him this time I realized our condition. We were both scraped up and clothes ripped. Naruto had to be weak because he wasn't use to the nine tails power but I was very use to mine so I wasn't dizzy because of that. I felt bad looking at Naruto's worried face and torn up appearance. He was looking around us trying to see which way was home.

"Naruto." I called softly. He looked back at me only to be greeted with my lips against his softly. Naruto looked shocked but quickly pulled me into him with his arms around my waist and my hands rested on his chest. I took the opportunity then. The white chakra once again surrounded my body and Naruto's eyes shot open at the feeling of the power. It started to flow from my body to his through my hands til his body was covered in the white chakra and mine wasn't. His wounds started to heal and his clothing was repaired. Then the chakra disappeared again. I backed away from him as he looked at himself stunned.

"Wow Michi I feel brand new!" Naruto exclaimed stretching out his muscles. I faintly smiled at him but dizziness washed over me again and I fell back on my butt and hit my head off the large tree trunk.

"Michi!" Naruto came running to my side. I looked up at him weakly up still smirking.

"I'm surprised I didn't pass out. I thought I'd have to use all my chakra but I guess I still have a bit so don't worry so much." I said trying to reassure him. He looked appalled to know that I was knowingly pushing my chakra limits too much.

"You idiot! Why wouldn't you heal yourself instead of me?" He asked angry. I looked at him surprised.

"Because I can always regain my chakra after a little rest but if something were to happen to you I'd never forgive myself. Besides my injuries aren't so bad. I just lost my footing. I'll be fine. See?" I said looking ashamed and then smiling at him getting up. I failed miserably though and began to fall again as my eyes drooped. I felt something move though and quickly stop my fall. I looked up to see Naruto putting me on his back. He held my legs as I laid my head right below the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. All I got was a 'hn'.

"You're mad at me aren't you?" I asked in a matter of fact way. He just kept walking through the forest back towards town. I sigh and placed my chin on his shoulder.

"I really am sorry." I whispered sadly nuzzling my cheek against his almost in a cat like manner. He sighed and nuzzled back.

"I know you are. I just don't like the thought of you getting hurt for me." Naruto said softly looking at my worried face. I smiled gently to him. I laid my head against his shoulders and quietly fell asleep.

When I woke up Naruto had slowed his walking and I realized that I had sleep for only a very short time but felt like my strength was back.

"You can put me down now." I said yawning and smiling to Naruto. He smirked and shook his head.

"Not a chance. Besides we're back." I looked at him confused but then saw we were standing in front of our apartment building. I smiled and pointed towards my door and he took the hint to go to my room. He walked in and set me down on the couch but his hand had brushed my thigh and I giggles lightly. He looked at me confused.

"I'm very ticklish." I stated shaking my head. Then a devilish smile came to Naruto's face.

"Really now?" He asked slyly inching closer. I backed up farther on my couch til I was trapped in the corner.

"You wouldn't dare." I said giving him a glare trying to stop his advances with it. His grin only spread wider as he pounced me and started to tickle my sides. I started to laugh hysterically and squirm under his grasp.

"Naruto stop it...please...it's no fair..." I gasped out in between laughs but he only laughed and continued.

"Naruto Uzamaki...if you don't...stop...this instant...I'll never speak...to you...again!" I shouted between laughs as I finally got a little strength back and pushed him off the couch but taking me with him. He looked at me scared.

"Are you really going to stop talking to me?" He asked scared and oblivious to our position with me sitting on his waist as he laid on the wood floor. I crossed my arms and looked away with a 'humph'.

"Michi...please." He whispered tugging on my arm lightly. I felt bad but quickly remembered how we got into this mess and pulled my arm away. He looked hurt but in a flash had us switched. I was the one laying on the floor and he was straddling my waist. I started to blush a deep red. He leaned down and nuzzled his face into my neck. I sighed lightly and looked at him. He was staring at me with those gorgeous blue eyes trying to plead with me. He ran his fingers through my long red hair brushing it out of my face as he put his hands on the floor on either side of my head so he was holding himself up over me. He lowered himself so close our noses brushed against each other and I could feel his hot breath on my face carrying his intoxicating scent. We stared at each other with our eyes half lidded. Then I took him by surprise as I closed my eyes and shook my head before pushing him off me and getting up. I sighed and looked at him with a sad expression as he sat on the floor looking at me completely bewildered. I walked away from him and into to open kitchen. Naruto got up and walk in behind me.

"Michi I'll never do it again I promise. Please!" He begged grabbing my hand. I turned my head to him and sighed.

"That's not it." His eyes widened in fear not knowing what I was talking about thinking I was going to break up with him just after a day if you count the day before. I turned myself away from him as he still held my hand. I started to tremble.

"You see...it's just...how I can I say this nicely... Naruto... you're so...GULLIBLE! Hahahahahaha oh my god I can't believe you bought that! My acting skills must be getting better hahahaha! Payback baby!" I busted up at my own joke holding onto his hand tighter as I supported myself on the edge of the kitchen counter hunched over with laughter tears coming out. Naruto just stood there completely shocked until it all clicked together in his brain. Then it was my turned to be shocked. Naruto grabbed the back of my neck and crashed his lips to mine. I couldn't even have time to think so I didn't respond. He broke away and cupped my face in his hands.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life." He demanded seriously. I nodded and he pushed me against the counter so my lower back was against the counter and his hands were on either of me keeping me there. He lowered his lips getting closer to mine but I put a finger over them. He looked at me annoyed.

"Sorry Naruto but I don't think you want to kiss a fake. I left about two seconds ago." My clone said before disappearing with a puff of smoke. Naruto stood there stunned for a second but then turned around to see the front door open and a swish of red hair turning the corner. He growled playfully and dashed off after me. He came out the door and looked around and saw me running down the street. He smiled wider and went of after me. Little did he know I was really watch from the safe distance of my hiding place and chuckling. I laid down on and relaxed before drifting off to sleeping waiting for the second of my ten clones to check back in with me.


End file.
